The world of Dauntless
by Morticher
Summary: When a heart broken girl starts to read a fantasy books it quickly pulls her in to a world of Knights battles and Divergent's. What happens when that world come to life will she meet her soul mate and be able face the battles that are to come.


_**AN: - this is an AU for divergent it does come away from the original story line a lot and what people would see as normal characterization. Please give it a chance and I would really love to have any feedback from any readers please**_

 _ **Enjoy. As I have previously stated I have no rights over the divergent series and all credit goes to the wonderful Veronica Roth**_

 _Chapter 1_

 _The Black Knight of Dauntless lifted his boar's head to the sky, worn yet energized by the day at battle. As the Divergent had promised, he had won shortly after sunset and stood, triumphant, over the body of his slain enemy. The battlefields were littered with the dead and dying, enemies slaughtered by his bloodlust and brute strength, and the bodies of men who served him. He counted the dead then nodded in satisfaction._

 _It was a good day. Except he needed a new witch. His lay among the corpses, her purple robes fluttering in the late summer breeze._

 _With six kingdoms conquered and three remaining to oppose him, he did not have time to celebrate his victory with a feast. The end of the era was coming, and with it, the fulfilment of a thousand-year curse that gave him little time to find the last great divergent he had sought for ages. The Heart of Dauntless was depending on him. There was no way he was going to fail._

My phone rings, jarring me out of the reading zone where I've been hiding from reality all day. I blink at the words on the screen of my laptop to help me return from the world of Dauntless and then snatch the Mobile phone on the desk beside my mouse.

"Hello," I answer groggily. Sitting back, I wipe my nose with my palm. The tears stopped a while ago. My nose is still running.

"Hey, baby. Saw your Facebook post," my mother says. "Sorry to hear about Peter."

"Shit happens, Mom," I mumble. "Real life's so much stranger than fiction."

"Is the wedding really off or is this something you're both working through?"

I flinch, lost for a moment. I've spent the past year preparing to dedicate my life to the man I thought was my true love, only for him to tell me he's found someone else, a week before the wedding.

Someone more _grounded_ , he claims.

 _I hope she's ugly._ It's a terrible thought, but I can't help it.

"It's off, Mom," I answer. "He says I spend too much time with fictional people when I should be in the real world with real people."

My mother is silent.

I know she's working hard not to utter an _I-told-you-so._ Peter isn't the first person to try to pry me out of the land of the non-existent and he isn't the first to leave my life over it.

 _Probably not the last._ I'd like to think I _have_ to lose myself in books. I've been a librarian for a year now and one of my tasks is to help identify great books to feature at the library. It's a perfect job. All I do when not behind the desk at work is read. If I don't keep reading, how will I know if I've found the next great thing? There's some vindication for a bookworm who reads an awesome book before its mainstream.

"He was good for you," my mother says. "But what's important is your happiness. Maybe this will encourage you to try to get out more?"

"I don't _want_ to get out more. I'm happy being an introverted hermit. I don't care how poor or anti-social I am! If that's not good enough for him . . ." I fight back tears.

"Okay, baby." My mother clears her throat. "Anything I can do for you?"

"No. Thanks, Mom."

"Let me know if you want to go out for a cinnamon roll or something."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

I hang up, tired of being upset. My eyes blur as I stare at the screen of my laptop.

 _Dauntless_ is the name of the story that's waiting for me, an unfinished fantasy novel I found on Wattpad,

I discovered it this morning, after finishing everything in my Kindle on my to-be-read list and then surfing the net for more books by my favourite author, a mysterious figure who goes by the name AliceAlone I had reread 2 of my favourite stories by her "the return and puzzle pieces." There's no website or bio anywhere for this author and I was thrilled to discover this partially finished story after rolling through her profile last night. I assume AliceAlone is a woman - most romance writers are.

 _This book was written for my crappy week._

It features the ultimate, non-redeemable character, the Black Knight of Dauntless, whose soul is so black, the sun can't warm its depths. The violent, half-man, half-beast knight rules a kingdom where there is no daylight, only the perpetual fog and greyness of twilight. He spends his lifetime in battles and steamrolls over everyone in his path.

There's no peace, no love, no hope in Dauntless. Only death and destruction and a knight who doesn't know mercy or forgiveness.

"I love this. I wish I could chop off people's heads with one strike," I murmur, rereading the last little bit before the chapter ends. "Freaky but cool."

The book speaks to me, which is why I keep hitting refresh on my browser in the hopes that the author has updated in the time it took me to read. Thinking about the knight makes me shiver. He's sexy in a very caveman way. Definitely not civilized, which fits my brittle mood today.

I glance at the television and sit up straight, exhausted after spending the day alternately crying and reading. I've had my four all-time favourite movies - _Labyrinth, The Princess Bride, The Never-ending Story,_ and _Pride and Prejudice -_ playing on a loop all day. I'm on Holiday this week and supposed to be in the final stages of planning a wedding, not stuck in my house.

Now I'm just going to spend what's left from the wedding fund on books to help me escape my miserable life.

Pushing away from the desk, I go to the bathroom and stare at my bleary appearance. My hair is in a lumpy ponytail, my eyes rimmed with red, and nose red as well. I've spent the day eating ice cream and am almost surprised it doesn't already show on my otherwise trim body. A true bookworm introvert who hates to leave the house, I've done a thirty-minute yoga video religiously every day in my living room for the past three years since leaving my mom's house. With striking blue-green eyes and blond hair, I'm plain.

 _According to Peter. What a git._ I can count the number of compliments he's given me since we met on one hand. Our relationship is always like a rollercoaster: brief periods of euphoria followed by months of despair.

I wash my face before returning to my desk.

"Take me away, mysterious AliceAlone," I tell the laptop.

I go down the checklist I made of essential characters that appear in every one of AliceAlone's books. Part of the fun is figuring out who is whom before the author reveals it.

"I've got the Fool, the Betrayer, the Devoted-but-Doomed guy, the Red Herring, the Loyal Second-in-Command, Beautiful Maiden, Love Interest, Villain, a bunch of minions . . ." I pause. My thoughts go to the Shadow Knight. "The Hero. Hmm. Can the biggest, most violent, mysterious, and relentless badass - with no possibility of redemption - be a hero?"

I lean back and sigh.

"No, he can't," I answer my own question. "And a . . . creature like him can never have a love interest. No one in their right mind would want to be with him."

Normally I'm able to spot the end game of a novel a couple of chapters in, but this is something different entirely.

"How can a book have no hero or love story? What the hell is AliceAlone doing?"

The Black Knight is unlike any of the characters AliceAlone has ever written about. He doesn't fit any of the profiles of the characters AliceAlone includes in her books and thinking about him makes me feel . . . edgy. Scared or uneasy because he seems so real. When I read his passages, I can almost hear his deep, gravelly voice and smell the scent of horse leathers.

Which is silly. It's the sign of a great author, not me going crazy. Besides, what reader fears fictional characters?

"So we have a romance with no hero and no love story." I rest my head on my desk, exhausted. "I didn't think that was possible. At least he's sexy."

Unable to see how his mind works like I can the other characters, I've been locked in a silent battle with him since starting the first chapter. I want to hate him for being what he is, but find myself compelled to reread every one of his passages instead.

Fed up, I close the laptop. The _last_ thing I want today is a story I have to dissect. I need a distraction, not another stupid man intent on infuriating me.

"You're giving me a headache. You and every other man on this planet," I mutter to the imaginary knight.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Why don't you just tell me your story the way every other character does? And why is it taking AliceAlone so long to upload a new chapter?"

A fictional man, of course, can't answer.

"At least you're mortally wounded at the battle of Erudite, you savage. I'm hoping she leaves you that way. "You're stressing me out! You know what will make this easier? Wine."

I've got a couple of nice bottles I had been saving for the wedding rehearsal. I'm halfway to the kitchen when I realize there's something else I've been saving for that occasion.

The gorgeous, purple dress my mother bought me.

Halting, I debate whether or not drinking wine in a fancy dress at home makes me desperate or is a reasonable way to cope.

One of my three cat's meows from his spot on the kitty jungle gym in one corner. My shoulders slump.

"You're right. I really am going to end up a crazy, single, cat lady," I whisper, new tears forming. "Why can't the heroes in books be real?"

My cat blinks at me, but doesn't answer.

"I hate my life. There's no happily-ever-after in the real world." I'd give anything for a do-over, another chance to be someone worthy of a fictional Hero instead of a wallflower with insecurity issues.

Pretty certain I'll die a crazy old maid, I decide to wear my prettiest dress, break out the wine and chocolate and watch _Pride and Prejudice_. Maybe when I wake up in the morning, there will be a new chapter waiting for me.

The Black Knight paced across Chicago Bridge, the wooden and stone walkway that arched across the river dividing his kingdom, Dauntless from his eastern neighbours of Candour.

He stopped in the middle, listening to the sounds of night. Somewhere, an animal splashed into the shallow waters, probably chasing its dinner, while the calls of owls and other night birds rose from the forest at his back. He didn't register the night chill that skated across his muscular form. Built with the power of a bear and the agility of a panther, he was poised and ready to fight. The sword at his back was taller than a full-grown woman and the axe, daggers, whip, and other weapons at his belt were polished and waiting for their next kill.

Ignoring the nervous band of Candour sentries that stood on one end of the bridge, he swung his massive boar's head around to observe his surroundings. Moonlight trickled through the fog shrouding Dauntless and reflected off the slow moving river below.

"M'lord," a quiet voice said from behind him. "You will cross Chicago Bridge this night?"

The bridge was the established border of his lands. He had paid little heed to the kingdom on the other side, with whom he had a truce born out of necessity rather than desire. He had too many other battles to fight to worry about this peace-devoted enemy. He alone could take the forty sentries bunched around the end of the bridge, but the army beyond the forests would require some planning and more men than he had to spare in order to defeat them.

"Not tonight," he said in his low, deep growl. "I need a new divergent."

"And you think to find one here?" His most trusted advisor, the man who trained his armies, drew abreast of him. He wore the head of a wolf, the silver eyes and sharp fangs gleaming in the night.

"In my dreams, this is where she appears." There were no sounds other than those he expected to hear, no unusual scents picked up by his sensitive boar's nose.

"Perhaps the White knight of Candour has her." His master-at-arms eyed the restless men belonging to the neighbouring kingdom.

"No. She has not come yet."

"From where do you expect this Divergent to come?"

"From the edge of the world." The Black Knight flipped a dagger in his hand, caught it, and sheathed it once more. "Come. She is not here."

"Did these dreams say when she would come?"

"Dreams are like shadows. Even I cannot capture them fully," the Black Knight replied. He pulled himself effortlessly onto his massive steed with one arm.

"Except the one about your Divergent." His second mounted his horse as well.

"Tis how I know it's different. She will be here." His gaze lingered on the bridge.

"Tis my destiny to reclaim the lands lost by my bloodline before this era ends."

"We have less than a fortnight."

"She will come," he said, resolute.

"I know the value of a good Divergent. We can post a sentry, if it pleases you."

"Aye. A dead divergent does me no good." The Black Knight pulled off the Heart of Dauntless- a medallion carved from a rare, black gem and containing the magic of the kingdom - from around his head and tossed it to his master-at-arms. "Instruct our scout to claim her on my behalf."

"Aye, sire."

The Shadow Knight wheeled his horse to face the forest. Squeezing his calves against its belly, he raced into the trees, towards the army preparing for tomorrow's battle.

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Names are magical here as you will find out later I will let you try to work out the characters names a full list will come at the end of the book. Hoping to up load every other day. Please come back for more.**


End file.
